To Aim at a Hawk
by HawkeyesAimee
Summary: Clint/OC Thor/OC Clint Barton decides he's going to bully Aimee because he likes her, but Aimee is not amused. Rated M for later chapters
1. Love and War

** To Aim at a Hawk**

White walls with educational posters that are supposed to be cute and funny. Six by five rows of desks, and each one exactly the same. The gray tile floor with small scratches on the tile for a supposedly pretty effect, and a big desk at the left hand corner across from the door and beside the chalkboard. A closet stood at the back of the classroom filled with more educational stuff that no one except teachers cared for.

I sat beside a young man by the name of Marcus LeBeau, but everyone knew him because of his cousin Remy. Marcus had green eyes, and longish brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He had fair skin, and nice tint to his emerald eyes.

I watched the round clock on top of the wall, and waited for it to say 1;58 p.m. so the bell would ring and I could go to Track practice. I looked over to the other side of the room at Clint Barton. His blonde hair fell almost right over his deep blue eyes. His strong arms laid by his sides as he talked to a girl by the name of Ryley.

Ryley knew I liked Clint Barton, and she knew I was too stubborn to do a thing about it. I almost wanted to hate him just because I liked him so much, but that would be beside the point. Just the way his blue eyes sparkled when he smiled… I love his eyes, his hair, his skin, and his cute little nos- Aimee! SHUT UP!

I shook my head out of my daze to see Clint staring at me, and I met his gaze for a moment until the bell rung loudly. I instinctively grabbed my backpack instead of jumping like Clint did. My backpack seemed to fly and attach to my back as I walked out of the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye Clint rushed out looking for me, but I was as usual, too quick for him.

I glided through the halls siftly passing and not bumping into anyone, or talking for that matter. I didn't like talking to people in the hallway, because it caused traffic, and it gave me a chance of being late to class which I hadn't ever done. I passed the blur of people to the very end of the hall to the huge black double doors.

I walked out the double doors into the cool spring air, and it smelled fresh and sweet. The wind blew my hair back and I felt the windy day swirl around me. I continued walking towards the field house where all the dressing rooms and equipment were located. I walked in to see Mariah Doom putting on her track shoes. She smiled up at me, and ran past me to the track. I walked in to the girl's dressing room and tried to ignore the smell of burnt hair for the preps who had to look good at all times.

I made my way to the back where my locker was located and grabbed the metal lock in my hand. The lock was black and a pretty purple. I put in my combination "23-13-07" The lock clicked open and I took it off. I swung open my locker to find a water balloon shoot out at me. It hit me in the face and I braced myself as I got covered in water. I saw a note in my locker, along with none of my clothes.

I spun around covered in water and I didn't need the note to know who took my clothes, and planted the water balloon. I screamed out in a rage "BARTON!" I ran out of the locker room soaking wet and the coaches ignored me, as I walked past them to the boys stretching, I glared as I saw Clint stretching and he saw me at the same moment and started laughing.

"Wow Aimee, nice look. Fall in the fountain, again?" Clint said laughing. He was referring to the previous time he had pushed me in the fountain and made it look like an accident. I was soaking and I had to get new clothes from the nurse, and I was stuck in a tie dye shirt, and men's jeans. I was embarrassed for the rest of the day, and when I went to practice Clint had somehow got my clothes on top of one of the field goals.

"Think this is funny, Barton?" I said in a very calm voice. I was way too mad to just walk away. He had pissed me off for the last time, and I was gonna make sure he never did it again.

He moved his head around as if stretching his neck and said "Uhhhh N-Yeah. I though it was hilarious actually." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. He was pushing me to be angry. He wanted me to get mad, so he could have all his friend laugh when I laugh. They weren't gonna be laughing at me this time.

"You're going to say your sorry and then give me clothes or I will be forced to take serious action." I hissed at him. In unison him and his friends went "Oooooooo…" He laughed in my face and said "I don't think so." I warned him, and his friends are witnesses.

My fist jumped up and flew straight into his nose, and he fell backwards. I tackled him and punched him as hard and fast as I could. There was so much noise around me, and I heard a whistle blowing furiously. I felt two sets of arms wrap around me and pull me off of him. He was knocked unconscious on the ground, and his nose was very bloody, so I broke it. Good.

I was dragged a few feet away from him, and a couple of the coaches were kneeling beside him with a first aid kit. Coach Howlett came over and grabbed my arm "You know I'm gonna have to write you up, right?" I nodded, but with a grin across my face. I was perfectly fine with being written up and stuck in detention, because it was completely worth it.


	2. Give In To Me

I sat in the principal's office and he looked at me sternly when he walked in. He was short and kinda thin, very short brown hair, fair skin, blue eyes, and my older brother. He glared at me and sighed then asked in a tired voice "What happened?" I looked him in the eye and said "He snapped my nerve in half, with a water balloon. If you want the evidence you can go look in the locker room at the popped balloon and water all over the floor." By now I was out of my seat yelling like a child, and he yelled "Aims, sit down."

I took my seat, then Coulson rubbed his forehead and said "Aimee I am gonna have to give you a detention, and I will look the other was as far as suspension if you apologize. Don't think I won't tell Director Fury either. You know he's going to make you work for the right to beat people up." Crap, I didn't think about Director Fury. I had been involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. since I was little. Coulson had been working there since before I was born. When our parents died, Coulson took me in.

My mother had died during my father's drunken rage, and my father just happened to get caught in a Tornado when we were living in Oklahoma. Well, technically I made sure he was caught in the tornado by not telling him it was coming. As long as I got out alive I didn't care. I am just looking out for number one, but if someone tried to mess with Coulson… I'd kill them.

"Aimee, go to Clint Barton and apologize. He's lying in the nurse's office still unconscious, but the nurse said he'd be fine." ME?! Apologizing to him?! Oh hell no! I don't think so! I am not apologizing to that sick bastard! He is the one who owes ME an apology.

"Bro, you're joking right? He bugged my locker with a water balloon, and took my clothes who knows where?!" I yelled and stood up again. He looked at me in the 'Bitch Please' face, and I sat back down. He pointed out the door and said "If you would rather I tell your coach that you want to spend the whole week washing clothes, and making the boy's bathroom spotless, it could be arranged."

I sighed and slowly got up from my chair "Fine, I'll apologize, but I don't make any promises on his mental health when I get done with him." I walked out of his office and around the corner and ran smack dab into Charles Xavier. He stumbled backwards and dropped his books "Oh, I'm sorry." He said in his British Accent, and he looked up at me and said "Oh hello Aimee." I smiled and picked up one of his Genetics books "Hello Telepath."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes "So how's Clint Barton feeling after he got hit by that car." I laughed "Is that what all his pathetic friends said?" I scoffed and I felt my anger rising again. He noticed "Yeah, that's the rumor, but I know you beat him to a pulp, but it could just slip out of his mouth that he let a girl beat him up." I laughed and smiled at Charles, I knew there was something I liked about telepaths.

He was staring at me and grabbed my wrist and tried to feel my pulse. I laughed "You know not all mutants are normal. You're not gonna find a heartbeat if I don't have a heart. Just like I don't need to breathe because I don't have lungs, but you can try as hard as you like." He kept examining my wrist and said in amazement "It's definitely a mutation, and a very groovy mutation at that." I laughed and gave him his book.

I walked into the nurse's office and saw Clint still passed out on the bed in the back. I looked at the nurse in an apologetic look "I just came into say that I was really sorry. I have anger management sometimes." She looked at me and smiled at my convincing story of my apology. I walked into the back and saw Clint Barton still lying there unconscious. He was kind of cute just lying there with his blonde hair all messy everywhere.

I sat next to him and moved the hair out of his face, and lord, was his hair soft. It's just like I always imagined it to be, all soft and lush. Clint's face was smooth, and I traced his beautiful features. I hoped he wouldn't wake up and see me doing this or it might be a bit awkward. I wonder what he would think if I told him that I liked him more than a…frenemy. Is that even a valid thing to call what we are?

Clint started to come to, and his blue eyes fluttered open to see my face. His blue eyes were so pretty, but one of them had a bad bruise around it and was kind of swollen… I was pretty sure that was me that beat up his pretty little face. Hey, it was his own fault and I warned him. If he wouldn't have provoked me, then his face would have been fine.

Clint looked at me and gave me the worst death glare he could manage, with the state of his face… I had to admit that he was really cute when he was mad. He scrunched up his nose trying to look angry, but he was failing. I smiled and said "Stop trying to be mad at me, Clint Barton. You brought this upon yourself, so you have no one to blame but YOU." I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know the only reason I mess with you, right?" I looked at him questioningly and I was hoping he was going to say what I thought he would say. I looked down and said "No… I mean I think? I want to say you like me, because I like you, but that seems a little far." I looked at him with a worried expression. He grinned at me and said in a cocky tone "I knew you had a crush on me. It was just a matter of time, until you said something." I looked at him with the same 'Bitch, Please' look Coulson had given me earlier.

"Clint…" I said in a pleading voice "Please be serious for once in your life."


	3. The Talk

"Okay, fine. I like you" Clint said with a sparkle in his blue eyes. He looked sincere, but I still wasn't sure he was being completely serious, then I realized that was my S. H. I. E. L. D. training kicking in. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment and Clint cleared his throat after a minute. I looked up to see his blue eyes staring at me, and regardless of the bruises he was still gorgeous.

I smiled at him and said "Okay, so what now?" I asked him bending over to rest my elbows on my knees and facing him. Test number one: Let's see what he looks at first. His eyes fell to my chest, and his pupils dilated. Well, at least he wasn't gay… He blinked and looked back up to me and said "Do you want to go out sometime?" He asked with a smile on his face. I knew exactly what he wanted from me, because he is like every other guy, except special.

I nodded and said "My place, after school." He did a sexy grin and said "Really, Aimee? I know what you are after, but I won't object." I glared at him. I wasn't meaning sex, even though I know that's all he was thinking about. I sighed "Barton, I meant I'll make you dinner, and we can watch a movie." His cheeks turned a pinkish color and he said "Oh.." I nodded and hit him very lightly on his forehead.

We walked out of the nurse's office hand in hand. The final bell had just rang and everyone was looking. My hand tightened in Clint's and he looked over and smiled at me, I winked back in response. I looked over and saw long flowing blue hair, with pale skin, and a pair of white eyes looking at us with a grin. I rolled my eyes at Ryley's grin, and she laughed and turned back to the foreign exchange student she was talking to.

His name was Thor Odinson, and he had this long blonde hair that fell a little past his shoulders. He had some HUGE freaking muscles and all the girls swooned over him, except his now ex-girlfriend, Sif. He had been dating Sif, until Ryley, quite literally, dropped in. Ryley could travel through electricity, so she would usually travel through lights or electric currents. She popped up in so many random places and one of those places landed her in Thor's room right in his lap. It was love at first sight and they had been together ever since then.

To be honest they were an extremely cute couple, they were both tall, and thin. Thor wasn't really thin like lanky, but he had a nice body on him, and everyone dreamed of it. Ryley was pretty skinny, because she liked to skip meals and travel around. Ryley was apparently born in Germany and she left home at 14, and dated Marcus LeBeau, and dumped him after his parents died. Ryley didn't really live anywhere, she always crashed in a hotel room or a friend's house. Now that she had Thor, she lived with him.

Clint stopped abruptly when he saw the other guys from his track team and they were staring at him with confused expressions. I pulled him away out the doors and out to my car. We walked through the parking lot still hand in hand, and he wouldn't talk to me. That figures, you'll agree to go out with me for a minute, but when it comes to telling your friends, forget it.

I saw my dep purple car in the back of the lot, and Clint saw it too. He laughed "That's your ride?" he asked with a mock expression on his face. I glared at him "That is my baby, Barton. I'd save it in a fire before I saved you." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He took it seriously and frowned at me. I grinned and got in the Ford Fusion. I smiled and hopped in the beautiful car. Clint climbed into the passenger's side and put on his seat belt. I could tell he was nervous about me driving, please, I was a wonderful driver. I put my seat belt on and started the engine. My car purred to life, and it was ready to go. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward home, hopefully Coulson wouldn't mind me skipping work today. If Nick Fury needed me that bad then I would just bring Clint with me.

By the time we reached my apartment Clint was gripping the door and praying for his life. He looked at me "I'll walk home, when I leave. I can't believe they trust you with a license!" He yelled and jumped out of my car. I was not that bad of a driver, Fury is the one who taught me to drive and gave me my license. Clint is just being overdramatic, like always.

I turned the car off and climbed out. Clint waited for me and took my hand after I closed the door. He reached over and his hand touched the side of my face, the next thing I knew his lips were on mine in a nice kiss. I didn't object to him kissing me, so I sat there and went along with him. I didn't release it, because it felt… perfect. It felt like I was kissing my soulmate, like the person I was going to spend forever with.

I was getting ahead of myself, so I released him from the kiss, and I looked away blushing. He smiled at my blush and said in a sweet tone "You're really adorable when you blush like that." I felt the flames burn my cheeks red, and I smiled and said in a firm tone "I am not adorable in any way shape or form." He rolled his eyes and took my hand and looked to the apartments. I led the way up the stairs and walked into the apartment 222B He looked at the door with a disapproving look.

"What?" I said in a confused tone. He raised his eyebrows at me and said in a sarcastic tone "Was 221 taken or something?" he laughed and I joined him. Then I replied with "Yes it was." I said in a serious tone which stopeed his laughter and he facepalmed. I unlocked the door and opened "Welcome to my home." I said smiling.


	4. Lust and More War

Clint looked around at my apartment in amazement. It was a two story, with a living room downstairs with a flat screen television. The walls were black and light blue, and the floor was black carpet. The living room was somewhat big, with the flat screen tv across from the couch bed. My kitchen was pretty small, but it contained a microwave and a stove, with a pantry and refrigerator. My closet in the kitchen held all my cleaning supplies, brooms, a mop, and a dust pan. I had just washed dishes and cleaned it last weekend, s my house was spotless for now.

He looked to my kitchen and saw I had black tile floor that went with the white wall of my kitchen. I had a small table with two chairs, and a vase with a fresh flower in the middle. He looked around and ran to the couch and jumped on it. He sunk in to the soft couch and he looked at me "Youre place is awesome Aims." I stumbled for a moment when he called me that. The only other people who called me that were Coulson and Charles.

He saw my alarm and he said "I don't have to call you that. I was just shortening your name." He said In a quick voice trying to recover the damage. I brushed it off and said "It's fine, but I have never heard you say it before." He looked at me apologetically and I rolled my eyes and said "Wanna see my room?" he nodded and I led him upstairs.

I walked into the first room which had navy blue walls and red curtains, with a captain America poster on the wall. Clint looked at me with a 'Seriously?' expression. I smiled "This is Coulson's room whenever he decides to sleep over, which isn't very often." I said in an informational tone. He nodded in an understanding way, because everyone knew he was over obsessed with Captain America.

I walked out of his room and I closed the door to it. I didn't want to show him Coulson's closet with the multiple S.H.I.E.L.D. weapons in it. I walked into the next room which was the game room. It had a pool table in the middle and along the sides were red walls with black curtains. There was a small beer pong box in the corner that I hoped he wouldn't see. He looked over and said in a excited tone "Were gonna play, right?" I shook my head and said "No beer pong, Barton. " I dragged him out of the room and walked to the next one.

I walked into the room with the smell of lavender that filled the air. My walls were sky blue with a sandy colored carpet. My ceiling was black with stars on it, and they glowed when the room was dark. I had a king sized bed with black sheets and a purple blanket and pillow. He looked at it wide eyed, on my dresser stood a radio with a built in alarm clock and an IPod dock.

He smiled at me and I smiled back and the next thing I knew he threw me on the bed and got on top of me. His blue eyes raged with lust and his touch was crazy hot. I had to instincts the first was to kill him, but the second was to go with it. I wasn't sure if I should let my heart or my common sense kick in first. I came to my senses when I felt his hands touch the button on my pants.

"Hey!" I said loudly and shoved him off, then jumped up. He looked at me with a confused look and asked "Umm… I thought you'd be okay with this..." He said in frustrated voice. I stopped and looked at him with an angry expression and yelled "If sex is the only reason you like me. GET OUT!" I pointed out the door and looked at him pleadingly hoping that wasn't the only reason.

He looked at me with a hurt face and said "What you think the only reason I like you is because I want sex? I'm not a man whore, Aimee. If that's what you think I am, then this isn't gonna last very long." I sneered in response and I stood there with a disapproving look. Then I smiled and said in a lighter tone "So Clint Barton, How many girls have you slept with?"

He jumped up and stood at least 4 inches taller than me and said in an extremely aggravated voice "Oh, so were gonna go there, are we? You know what. I've slept with at least 6 other girls maybe more. I lost count." He said in my face. That's when he crossed the line and put his hand up, and my instincts took over and I grabbed his hand and flipped him over onto the floor and I had my foot on his chest.

He sat there staring at me and I stood on his chest until he grabbed my foot and twisted it so I fell. I used my other foot to kick his hand off my foot. We both jumped up and were in fighting positions. We glared at each other and I threw a punch that he dodged, then he grabbed my bow that I had left on the end of the bed, and an arrow on the wall.

I did a back flip and grabbed my gun from under the bed and had it pointed at him just as the arrow was pointed at me. We looked at each other first in a fierce way, then the emotions set in both of us. We put our weapons down at the same time and then we glared.

"Trying to kill me, Barton?" I sneered

"You started it, Aimee." He said in a strong voice.

What the hell were we doing? Why was I fighting with my boyfriend? I didn't even remember what started it. I put my gun back under th bed and Clint set his bow and arrow on the floor. Then, out of nowhere we were making out, and lord, was it passionate.

He held my face in his warm hands and my arms rested on his hips. I had no idea how it got from trying to kill each other to making out in my bedroom, but that's where we ended up. His strong body against mine, and us having an almost in love moment…


	5. Test

I opened my eyes and realized the sun was shining brightly on my face, so I put my face back down into my pillow. I realized I hadn't been laying on fabric, but skin. I lifted my head up and looked at a shirtless Clint Barton, who was still dead asleep. His mouth was hanging open and a little drool threatened to go down the corner of his mouth. I smiled and stretched out my fingers that were rested on his chest.

I watched his face, and his lips. His lips were soft, prefect, and beautiful when kissing. I laid my head back down onto his shoulder, and he twitched his hand a little, but relaxed. He slept so sound, and peaceful and I wanted us to stay like this forever.

His eyes fluttered open and he stretched and yawned. Even his morning breath smelled sweet, and I am such a loser for thinking that. I liked him a lot, but I wasn't about to go all hopelessly in love with him or anything. That would be against my SHIELD training, which is not what I wanted to do, because I am an assassin in training! Assassins don't fall in love with cute blonde hair, blue eyed guys that are lucky with a bow and arrow!

He kept sleeping, and I looked at the clock that read 7:00 a.m. Saturday January 29. I looked to the sleeping blondie with his hair everywhere, and I rolled my eyes. I swung my legs out of bed, and it didn't shake him one bit, I am sure I could shoot off a gun and he still wouldn't wake up. I got up and walked to the bathroom and frowned at my messy reflection. My hair was tangled, and pointing every which direction. It wasn't anything a quick brush couldn't fix.

My hair fell to the sides of my face and down all the way to my butt, and it was a flowing waterfall of golden brown. I rolled my eyes and threw my shirt off and it landed noiselessly on the bathroom floor. I knew I would pick it up later, when it finally bugged me enough. I waked around the bed and saw Clint's blue eyes following my every movement. "Good morning, Clint." I said with a proud smile on my face.

He looked at my body, checking out my curves, and examining my every feature. I knew he wanted to touch me by the way his hand twitched, and he kept trying to look away. I walked to the closet and opened the doors. I grabbed a gray tank top and threw it on. Clint looked at me and frowned "Hey I was enjoying the morning show..." I rolled my eyes and said in an annoyed tone "Maybe one day, Barton."

He got up and stretched out his body, his abs tensed up and I couldn't help but stare. He was completely gorgeous, and he shone like a diamond in the pile of coal. I know his personality wasn't perfect, but damn! His body sure was! I don't think I'd mind if we were to have sex, because that body pressed against mine didn't sound that bad. No wonder he was such a man whore, who wouldn't be with a body like that?

He caught me staring at his body, and a cocky grin spread across his face. He flexed his muscles, and I knew he was trying to show off at that point, so I looked back to closing my closet doors, and saw a tiny red dot beside me and moving closer. My SHIELD training kicked in and I said "Get down!" I dropped to the floor and the shot went off into my closet, and through my favorite shirt.

I belly crawled to the bed and grabbed Clint and pulled him down, his blue eyes were wide with a sort of panic, but also excitement. He looked to me quickly and asked "What do we do?" I looked around and said "How good are you with a bow?" He laughed and said in a boasting voice "I have Hawk eyes." I pointed to the recurve bow and arrows, he belly crawled there while I reached under the bed and got my gun.

I got up and snuck my way to the window, and Clint had his arrow at the ready on the other side. I opened it slowly, like a lion moving for the kill, then I swirved around and pointed my gun to the rooftops. I heard Clint's arrow go off, and someone scream. I looked down to see a SHIELD agent with a sniper. The anger inside me rose, as though a rising volcano was about to erupt insode me.

Why did I need to prove myself? What would Aimee do in a crisis situation when her boyfriend was over? Not to mention Clint just made me look really bad. I didn't even hear the door open behind us, where Fury was standing. "Good job, Clint Barton." Fury said in his deep voice. The anger rose even higher as I slowly put my gun down ,and turned around with my eyes closed. Clint saw me do this and said "Thanks..." In a cautious tone. Why was Fury doing this to me? This was stupid.

"As for you, Agent Coulson, I would expect better." He said now looking to me. I bowed my head in defeat, as I felt a wave of failure wash over me. What would my brother think of me? I failed Fury's test, and now I was probably gonna get fired. "Actually, Aimee saved my butt. I would have been laying on that bed in shock if she wouldn't have pulled me down. I probably would be dead by now." He said in a matter of fact sort of way.

"Good teamwork. Barton, I would like to have a few words with you if you don't mind." He said with a small sort of gentle smile. Clint nodded, and I knew Fury was going to try to convince him to work for SHIELD. How about, no. I didn't need a partner, because I was perfectly accurate on my own. All a partner would do, would be to slow me down. This was not happening…

((Sorry I haven't kept my stuff updated guys… SO busy. But I am gonna try to get better!))


End file.
